The broad objectives of the final year of the "On-Line Code-Generated X-ray Reporting and Data Recall" project are the following: Firstly, to complete the development and deployment of the computer based radiologic reporting system known as CLIP (Computerized Language Information Processing) in the Radiology Department at Beth Israel Hospital. Secondly, to evaluate the effectiveness and acceptability of the computerized reporting system relative to the conventional dictation manual transcription process. The contemporaneous operation of the two systems within the same department during the transition period will provide a unique opportunity for this comparative study. Thirdly, to develop medical data retrieval programs for accurate detailed and comprehensive processing and retrieval of information entered in the course of radiologic reporting. Since the quality of the data base is assured by the fact that the data is entered and edited directly by the physician himself and contains not only the diagnosis but also the x-ray findings, this will represent a unique opportunity to evaluate the place of computerization in medical data retrieval. Fourthly, to document and export the computerized reporting program to other hospitals, local and remote.